


hinata's brilliant idea

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Established Iwaoi, Fluff with a lil angst, Group chat, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Swearing, chat fic, established daisuga, everyones gay, match making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: LittleGiant added rlngthndr, mamabear, Kageyama, applepi, papabear, staars, SaltyDino, FutureAce, and TeenJesus to unamed group





	hinata's brilliant idea

**Author's Note:**

> un masterlist!  
> LittleGiant -hinata  
> rlngthndr -noya  
> mamabear -suga  
> papabear -daichi  
> staars -yamaguchi  
> SaltyDino -tsukki  
> scowly -kags  
> FutureAce - tanaka  
> TeenJesus -asahi  
> applepi -kenma  
> spikkke -kuroo  
> prttykawa -oikawa  
> OwlBThere - bokuto  
> h00t -akaashi  
> hotjime -iwaizumi

_LittleGiant added rlngthndr, mamabear, Kageyama, applepi, papabear, staars, SaltyDino, FutureAce, and TeenJesus to unamed group_

> 4:27 pm

LittleGiant : Yay!! (´ ∀ ` *)

> LittleGiant named group _Friends_

mamabear : oh hi Hinata! did you eat lunch?

SaltyDino : y am i here

LittleGiant : Yes I did! And I thought I'd add some of my best friends into a groupchat Tsukki-kun!

SaltyDino : that doesnt explain why im here,

applepi: hi

TeenJesus : ^^;

papabear : This is confusing.. Who is everyone? I can tell who Hinata and Suga are but...

SaltyDino : id like to stress the fact that this screen name was chosen by yamaguchi.

staars : yea it was!!!

applepi : why don't you change it?

Kageyama : Because he's whipped

SaltyDino : like you have room to talk.

papabear : applepi is Kenma right? Staars is Yamaguchi... Who's TeenJesus

rlngthndr : oh that's asahi heh, my fault

applepi : ^ that's nishinoya right

LittleGiant : Yes!! 

LittleGiant : Kageyama-kun! You don't have a screen name!

Kageyama : Can't think of one dumbass -_-

LittleGiant : hmm

> LittleGiant set Kageyama 's name to  _scowly_

scowly : Hm

scowly : This is fine,

SaltyDino : heh, gimme a w! gimme an h! gimme an ipped! what does that spell?

LittleGiant : Whipped! IDK what that means though?

scowly : tsukishima i will kill you where you stand

TeenJesus : :O

mamabear : no you will not!!

papabear : This is a disaster waiting to happen,,

> 1:41 am

FutureAce : AYYYYYYE i jus sw this isa thung heyyyy

SaltyDino : shut up tanaka

**Author's Note:**

> comments nd kudos are appreciated, more characters will be added and it'll get less crowded. there will also be one on one chats!!!


End file.
